Wild Flower The Final Chapters
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: This is the Final chapters of Wild Flower! Hope you liked the story


Wild Flower chapters

18-21

Chapter 18

They get the girls to the hospital and Lady Tsunade comes out thinking: Oh my gosh what happened to them?! and says: Who did this to them? Koya: Lykai did Tsunade for no reason! They didn't deserve this...cries really hard. Tsunade: Okay we'll take them back and do x-rays to make sure nothing's broken okay? Kiba and Koya crying: Okay thanks tsunade..Naruto and Luka: Are they gonna be okay? Tsunade: I hope they will be..takes the three girls to get their x-rays done. Naruki and Hana along with Kushina are crying..Tsunade: Ohh sweethearts what's wrong? Naruki: My leg hurts..Hana: So does mine..Kushina: Mine hurts too..Tsunade gets takes them to x-ray and once they get those done she looks at them and sees that all three girls have a broken leg. Tsunade: Guess what girls? Girls: what? Tsunade: You three have a broken leg..Naruki and hana: ohh mann cry really hard and so does Kushina...Tsunade goes to talk to thier parents..Koya and Kiba: Are they okay? Naruto and Luka: How are they? Tsunade: They all have a broken leg and have alot of bruises. Koya: Ohh my poor babies cries..Kiba: Ohh honey our poor angels...Tsunade: I would recommend that they stay at the Uzumaki's for a couple days since Kushina and Minato can help take care of them...Koya: But we wanna be with them too...Tsunade: Okay Koya and Kiba you guys can be with your girls too..Koya crying: thank you tsunade so much..Kushina and Minato arrive at the hospital crying. Kushina: How are my grand daughters? Naruto: they all have a broken leg along with major bruising..Minato: Ohh noo poor girls...Tsunade: They're gonna stay at your house you guys and their parents are gonna be there as well..Kushina and Minato: Good! We'd love to have all of you at our house! Kiba and Koya: Thank you so much you guys..Kushina: You're welcome you guys! Tsunade: And don't worry charges will be placed against the person who did this to them! Kiba: Good! Naruto: Yes I agree with you Kiba! Koya: Can we see our girls? Tsunade: Of course you can! Koya and Kiba along with Naruto and Luka go see the girls. Naruki and Hana: Hi mommy hi daddy! Kushina: Hi daddy Hi Luka...Koya: How are you girls doing? Girls: We're in pain..they all cry...ohh sweethearts gives them all a hug..Kiba and Koya: Naruki and Hana are you ready to go home and rest? Naruki and Hana: Yes we're ready mommy. Tsunade: Let me get wheelchairs for them so they can keep their legs elevated when awake and here they are! Koya and Kiba help Naruki and Hana into the wheelchairs and then take them to the car so they can go to the Uzumaki's house to sleep. Kushina and Minato: Are you guys ready to go home? Naruto: Yes we are dad let's go..Luka: Well Naruto it's been a long night and I gotta go home...Naruto: Do you have to? Luka: Well I would stay but i have no extra clothes with me. Kushina: I have something that will fit you Luka so just come with us you look really tired anyways. Luka: Thank you so much Mrs Uzumaki! Kushina: You can call me Kushina dear okay? Luka: Okay I'm sorry I'm just worn out from today that's all...but my car? Naruto: I'll drive it to the house Luka. Luka: Thanks baby! Naruto: You're welcome now let's go home so we can all get some sleep. They all leave for the house and the first ones to arrive are Koya and Kiba along with their two girls waiting for Kushina and Minato to come so they can unlock the door for them. Kushina and Minato arrive walking to their door to unlock it as everyone gets out of their cars with their girls in tow. Kushina: Okay Koya and Kiba! You guys can sleep in the same room as your girls and Naruto and Luka can sleep where little Kushina will be which is the spare room outside of the house. Naruto: that's my room mother! Kushina: I know it is Naruto! Luka: By the way how's your sister Naruko doing? Kiba and Naruto have tears rolling down from their eyes..Luka: Oh oh did I say something wrong? Koya: Um Luka Naruko disappeared with Kiba's other children and they haven't been able to track her down..Luka: I am so sorry you guys I didn't mean any harm...Naruto: It's okay Luka I should've told you but I forgot to..Luka: Okay and Kiba I'm sorry..Kiba: It's okay but thanks though Luka and since it's been such a long time I'm actually happy again with how my life's turned out now..Luka: I'm glad Kiba you have a one of a kind woman there at your side. Kiba: Yes I do and I love her so much more than anything. Naruto: Well let's all go get some sleep it's been a good day but rough day..Kiba: yes it has been buddy! good night you guys! Naruto: Good night! Kiba and Koya along with their girls go to sleep in the same room so that they can keep a better eye on Naruki and Hana..as they lay the girls down on the two beds they use an air mattress for the floor and get extra blankets for themselves and the girls. Koya: Love you Kiba so much..Kiba: Love you too my love Koya..Meanwhile just a few miles away..Naruko: Get ready to go to sleep sweetie pies! Kizaka,Sakura, Mizuki along with little Naruto and Sasuke all go and get ready for bed. Sakura and Kizaka: I miss our daddy momma..Naruko: I know you girls do I miss him too...Naruto and Sasuke: why did he leave us mommy? Naruko crying: I don't know sweethearts but you all have me and we've stuck together right? Kids: Yes we have momma! Naruko: Can't believe you guys are almost teenagers! I love you guys so much! Kids: We love you too momma! goodnight! Naruko: Goodnight loves sleep tight...The three girls go to their room then the boys go to their room and go to sleep for the night. Naurko goes to clean up the kitchen when she hears a knock at the door and when she opens the door she sees Sakura along with Kakashi standing on the porch with the look of shock on their faces..Naruko: Oh my gosh! Sakura! Kakashi! how are you?! Sakura: We're doing good! How about you and the kids?! Naruko: doing good! The kids hear their mother talking and come out from their bedrooms and see Sakura and Kakashi..Sasuke and Naruto: Auntie! Uncle Kasi! Kakashi: Wow you guys have gotten big! Kizaka: Yes we have! Sakura: Ohh you girls I miss you guys so much! Sakura,Kizaka and Mizuki: We miss you too Auntie...Sakura: Have you been dating at all Naruko? Naruko: No I haven't you guys not since Kiba left..Sakura: I'm so sorry Naruko! I can see why you disappeared with the kids for a while..Naruko: Yea that's what I did you guys and now I wanna go see my parents but I'm scared too...Kakashi: I don't blame you for being scared Naruko but you'll have to go see them eventually or you might run into them..Naruko: Yea you're right you guys but when we all go out we try to make it where no one will know that it's me and the kids...only because I don't want to run into Kiba...Sakura: I know you don't want to run into him sweetie besides he's a jackass for leaving you! and the kids..Mizuki: We're gonna go to bed mommy okay? Naruko: Okay sweetie pies! love you guys so much! Kids: Love you too mom! they go to sleep in their bedrooms. Sakura: If you need anything let us know okay? Naruko: Okay thanks for stopping by you guys! Kakashi and Sakura: You're welcome! they leave to go home and on their way home they walk by The Uzumaki's house and Naruto sees them..Naruto: Sakura?! Kakashi?! Sakura: Hi Naruto how are you? Naruto: Doing good how bout you guys? Kakashi: We're doing good just on our way home from seeing some friends...are you alright Naruto? Naruto: Actually no I'm not little Kushina broke her leg and so did her two cousins Naruki and Hana..Sakura: Oh no poor the poor girls! Naruto: Yea Kiba and Koya are beside themselves..Kakashi: I can understand that Sakura: So can I and by the way are Kushina and Minato still awake? Naruto: Yes they are let me go get them for you guys..goes to get his parents and when they walk outside they see Sakura and Kakashi. Kushina: How are you guys doing?! Kakashi: Doing good thanks! Sakura: Yes how are you guys? Kushina: Doing good and guess what? Kakashi and Sakura: What? Minato: Naruto's girlfriend asked about Naruko today just out of the blue and the looks that those two guys had on their faces was pure sadness! Sakura: Oh wow I'm sorry to hear that you guys...Kushina: Even though Kiba left her and those adorable kids! just makes me so sad..Minato: Ohh honey it saddens me too and now we haven't seen our daughter or our other grandchildren in years! Sakura: Why did Kiba leave her? I don't understand? Kiba loved her very much as I recall...Kushina: I know he did and she loved him more than anything especially the kids...Kakashi and Sakura whisper: Guess what you guys? Kushina and Minato: What you guys? Sakura: now you gotta keep your voices down because I don't want Naruto to be hearing this okay least not yet...Minato whispers: Hear about what you guys? Sakura and Kakashi: We saw Naruko and the kids today...Kushina and Minato with tears in their eyes whisper: You did? Sakura: Yes they're back in town you guys and they miss their father so much and trust me I'd love to kick Kiba's ass for doing that! Kakashi: We'll tell you more later but right now we just wanted to tell you guys that she's in town...Minato and Kushina smiling: Okay thanks have a good night! Kakashi and Sakura: you too! they walk home and when they get there they walk inside and go straight to bed cuddling with each other...

Chapter 19

Kushina and Minato walk into their house turning off all the lights when Naruto stops them in their tracks. Kushina: Oh We didn't know you were still up Naruto! Naruto: Yea I for some reason can't sleep...Minato: Why aren't you able to sleep? Naruto whispers: Well because I miss my sister so much and the kids too...Kushina: Ohh Naruto we miss her too honey...Kiba walks out wondering why everyone has tears in their eyes..Kiba: What's going on? Naruto: I was just telling them how much I miss my sister...Kiba thinking: Ohh my Naruko I'm so sorry..I miss you so much baby...Naruto: Are you alright Kiba? Kiba: I'm okay just thinking about a good thing that I messed up badly years ago and I don't think I'll ever see her again or the kids...or for that matter get her back. Naruto: Kiba? Kiba whispers: I still love Naruko Naruto I haven't been able to stop thinking about her over the years then when Koya came into my life I thought that if I moved on with my life that all will be good so Koya and I can be together for the rest of our lives but for some reason my mind always goes back to thinking about Naruko...Naruto: Are you still in love with my sister?! Kiba: yes I am and I would do anything to get her back cries..Kushina and Minato: ohh Kiba we thought you didn't want anything to do with her! Kiba: I still love her Kushina and Minato please believe me...I'd do anything to get her back...Kushina: I believe you Kiba but why did you leave them in the first place if you don't mind me asking? Kiba: Well one night about ten years ago we got into a big fight because she thought that I was cheating on her when I wasn't..I was working long hours to support them then she goes off saying that I have someone else and I told her that I didn't and that I love her only and nobody else! Then she slapped me and I left to a hotel for the night so we can both calm down then the next day I go home and she was gone along with our kids..Haven't been able to find her since then cries really hard. Naruto: Oh Kiba I've always known that you love my sister no matter what and I miss her too..Minato and Kushina: We do too guys! Everyone goes back to bed..Naruko's in her bedroom sleeping thinking about her love Kiba and how much she misses him as she drifts into a dream about Kiba..In Dream: baby I miss you and our kids so much...I love you Naruko you're my world! Dream ends. Naruko wakes up thinking: Kiba! I wish I could find you my love! goes back to sleep. Kiba has a dream about Naruko..In Dream: Kiba I miss you baby I love you so much you're my world! Our children are our world I hope We find each other..Dream ends. Kiba wakes up thinking: Naruko...my love I wish you and the kids were with me...goes back to sleep holding Koya in his arms..The next day Kiba and Koya wake up hearing their girls crying then go attend to them..Hana: My leg hurts momma Koya: I know sweetie I'll get you some ice okay? Hana: : My leg hurts too..cries. Koya: Ohh sweetie pie..Kiba: I'll go get you girls some ice packs okay? Naruki and Hana smile: Okay daddy! Kiba goes to get the ice for them and when he goes to the kitchen he sees Naruto crying really hard. Kiba: Are you okay? Naruto crying: No Luka broke up with me because she couldn't handle the pain I'm feeling from missing my sister..Kiba: Ohh I'm so sorry Naruto! Naruto: It's okay just that Kushina adored Luka alot! Kiba: Yes she did Naruto..Naruto: I wish I could see my son Little Naruto again..Kiba: Oh After you said you didn't want anything to do with your children then had me ending up being their father?! Naruto: Hey they love you to death! Kiba: I know and I love my girls too! Naruto: Yes I love my daughter too buddy! Kiba: I hope we find Naruko..Naruto: Me too Kiba I sure do miss her..Kiba whispers: So do I Naruto..I miss her very much too. Kiba comes back from the kitchen with the ice packs and gives them to Naruki and Hana. Koya: Thank you honey for getting those for them..Kiba: You're welcome love! They all get the girls up and dressed then wheel them out to the kitchen to have breakfast. Kushina: How are my sweethearts doing?! Girls: Doing okay grandma! Minato: Well good morning girls! Good Morning Koya! Um Naruto where's um Luka at? Naruto Whispers to his dad: She broke up with me last night dad..Kushina: Daddy it's okay least I have my auntie Koya here with me! Naruto: True you do honey! Koya: I love you Kushina! No need to worry about that okay?! Kushina: okay!smiles as Koya and Kushina give the girls their breakfast...Kiba: I'm gonna go outside for a walk okay love? Koya: Okay honey! Kiba goes outside to take a walk and as he's walking he sees some kids in the middle of the sidewalk talking to each other..Kizaka: Well let's see the waterfalls are that way though! Sakura and Misuki: We know they are sis..Well Naruto and Sasuke?! Naruto: I guess we can go to the falls what do you think Sasuke? Sasuke: Yep let's go! Sakura: Yes let's go! Maybe we'll see our auntie there! Naruto: Eh? Maybe we will. As Kiba gets closer to them the kids accidently bump into him saying: Oh Sorry! Kiba: It's okay! Where you guys headed? Kizaka: We going to waterfalls! Kiba: Oh Cool have fun! Kids: Thanks! we will! Kiba continues walking and goes to the cafe to buy some donuts for everyone..Thinking: Their voices sounded so familiar but then they didn't oh well I'll just go back to my love and my girls now. Kiba leaves the cafe walking home when he sees Koya outisde waiting for him..Koya: Ohh you didn't have to do that honey! Kiba: Well I wanted to just to show my appreciation for what they do for us! Koya: I love you so much Kiba! Kiba: I love you too my love..they kiss each other on the lips then both moan..Kiba: I love us being together Koya! Koya: Me too..Naruto looking at them thinking: Dammit I still love her! She belongs with me! grrr goes outside to get some air..Kiba: What's wrong with Naruto? Koya: I don't know honey let me go ask him..Kiba: Okay dear. Koya goes outside and finds Naruto sitting on the grass and says: Hey Naruto! What's wrong? Naruto looks up: Hey Koya! well I think you know what's wrong with me..Koya: Naruto? Naruto: I'm still in love with you Koya I always have been..Koya: I love Kiba Naruto...Naruto: I know you do but I can't help what I'm feeling in my heart.. Koya: Naruto if you hadn't of lied to me...Naruto: I regret it to this day Koya...Koya: You do? Naruto: Yes...Some kids walk by..Hey guys! Kids: Hi! Naruto: How are you all doing? Kizaka: fine..then little Naruto's disguise flies off his face...Naruto goes to pick it up and hands it to Little Naruto saying: here's your whatever it is back..Little Naruto looks up whispering: Why do I look like you? Naruto: I don't know kid...Little Sasuke: We gotta go brother or momma going to be worried...Little Naruto: Okay Sasuke let's go home. Kizaka,Sakura and Misuki: You guys and your big mouths! Naruto: What are you talking about Kizaka?! Naruto feels tears falling from his eyes..Koya: Are you okay? Naruto: Yea I'm fine Koya let's go inside. Koya: Okay I gotta check on Naruki and Hana anyways..Naruto: Yea true..the girls whispering: Is that Uncle Naruto? and Koya? Kizaka: Sure does look like her huh? Sakura: yea it does look like her sis..Mizuki: Well it could be but how can we be sure? Naruto and Sasuke: there's not really anyway to tell you guys. Sakura: True well let's go home before mom starts to worry you know how she gets..Kizaka: Yes she always panics too much..Naruto chuckles...Sakura: Mr? Why you laugh? Naruto: Um uh I'm sorry about that I was just in deep thought because I am missing someone very much...Mizuki: ohh we're sorry and by the way..Kizaka: Mizuki? Sakura: Oh boy could it be? Kizaka: Who? Mizuki: Uncle Naruto?...Naruto's face goes redd..Sakura: Well sir you do look like our mother..in fact you look like you could be her brother..Naruto: Oh really? Kizaka: yep! hey guys let's take him to meet momma! All: Good Idea! Let's go! They grab Naruto's hand taking him to their house which is hidden near the waterfalls...Mizuki: Okay! we're here! Naruto looks at the house thinking: Ohh I'm gonna see my sister the one I loved so much! Then Naruko opens the door to let the kids inside and sees Naruto...Naruko: Hey handsome..Naruto turns around: Naruko? Naruko with tears in her eyes: Naruto! I've missed you so much! Naruto crying: I've missed you too! so much! gives Naruko a kiss on the lips...Naruko: Ohh Naruto...after all these years I still love you with all my heart. Naruto: Naruko? Naruko: I'm so happy you're here with me! How are mom and dad? Naruto: They're doing good but they miss you and the kids very much...Naruko: I'm so sorry for disappearing on you guys it's just that my mind was somewhere else and I just barely moved back here a few months ago. Naruto: I see a few months ago huh? Naruko: Yes a few months ago Naruto..Naruto: Why didn't you tell anyone that you were back? Naruko: Because I was afraid of bumping into Kiba! And I don't want that to happen! Naruto: Wow Naruko! You could've let mom and dad know at least! Naruko: I know that Naruto! and I feel badd. Naruto: Do you really Naruko?! Naruko: Yes! I do Naruto! I also feel really badd for leaving you behind too...Naruto: What are you talking about?! Naruko: That I still love you! Naruto: Ohh Naruko! what am I gonna do with you?!The kids all come down stairs wondering what's going on after hearing all the yelling. Sakura: What is going on?! Kizaka: Why are you guys yelling?! Mizuki: Momma are you alright? Little Naruto and Sasuke: We were thinking the same thing..Naruko: Yes I'm okay you guys just happy to see Naruto that's all...Mizuki: Are we gonna ever see grandma and grandpa again? Naruto: How about I bring them over here? Kids: Okay..hey wait a minute! Can't we just go with you over there Naruto?! Naruto: Okay okay let's go you guys! Gosh you guys have gotten so big! Sakura: ohh yea we all have gotten big he he he Mizuki: Guys I wish we had another mother..Sakura and Kizaka: Why Mizuki? Mizuki: Because our mother has gone off the deep end! Naruto and Sasuke: Yea true she has Naruto: Well you guys I believe you're about to meet her when we all walk inside the house...opens the door and Kushina along with Minato see Naruto come in then see their grandchildren. Kushina: Ohh I miss you all so much! Kids: We miss you guys too! Minato: You guys are practically all grown up! Kizaka: We're only 15 and 16! Minato: but still! Kiba and Koya walk into the living room with Naruki and Hana in their wheelchairs as both of them see the kids..Koya whispers: Ohh Kiba I finally get to see our other children...Kiba: Yes we do my love..Sakura,Kizaka,Mizuki along with Little Naruto and Sasuke turn around and see Kiba standing there with Koya saying: Daddy! Kiba: Ohh I miss you guys so much! and I'd like you to meet Koya! Koya? This is Little Naruto,Sasuke,Mizuki,Kizaka and Sakura. Koya: Hello! I've heard so much about you guys! Also we'd like to introduce you guys to Naruki and Hana then last Little Kushina. All the teenagers went to hug Naruki and Hana along with Little Kushina. Sakura: What happened to your leg? Hana: We hurt it. Sakura: Aww I'm sorry sis! Naruki: Yea we hurt our leg..Kizaka: We've been there before! Sakura: yes we sure have! Naruki: Really? Kizaka: yes sis really. Naruki and Hana: You call us sis! Kizaka: Of course you're our sisters! Mizuki: Yep you are! The two girls smile..

Chapter 20

Naruto and Sasuke: We're happy to meet you sisters! Naruki: Nice meeting you guys too! Mizuki: Koya? Koya: yes sweetheart? Sakura and Kizaka: Are you our new mother? Koya with tears of joy on her face: I'd love to be your mother! The teenagers smile and hug Koya tight then help their little sisters out with getting them around. Kiba: Wow baby they already love you! Koya smiling: I'm so happy that they do honey! Kiba: I am too my love! Naruto standing there thinking: Koya I love you and I'm always gonna love you..Naruko...Kushina: Are you okay honey? Naruto: Yes I'm fine I'm just gonna go for a walk mom I'll be back. Kushina: Okay be careful! Naruto: I will! As he walks to the next street he feels an arm wrap around his waist then he turns around and it's Naruko behind him...Ohh Naruko we belong together! Naruko: I could've told you that baby..They kiss each other with their tongues in each other's mouths...Naruto: I love you so much Naruko! I always have and I would like for us to be together! Naruko: Are you sure that you want to do this? Naruto: yes my love! and by the way? The kids really like Koya and their other siblings! Naruko: I knew they would love her! Besides she's a perfect match for Kiba! Naruto: Yea true so would you like to make love? Naruko: Ohh I'd love to baby..They go upstairs to Naruko's bedroom closing the door behind them...Naruto: It's been so long Naruko since we've done this...Naruko: I know it has my love and it feels so right...Naruto: yes it does feel right Naruko..gives her a kiss on the lips as he takes off her top...Naruko: ahh! ohh baby...damn I've missed you! Naruto: I've missed you too baby...sucks on her breasts after taking off her bra...Naruko: Ah! ohh naruto..love that tongue of yours...Unbuttons and unzips Naruto's pants pulls them down as she sucks on his rock hard cock...Naruto: ah! ohh damn! ah! ah! feels good baby...ohh Naruko..I've missed you! ahh! ah! ah! ohh I love you so much! They take off the rest of each other's clothes as Naruto thrusts slowly into Naruko...naruko: Ah! ah! naruto! ahh! ohh yess baby! ahh! Naruto! ahh! Naruto: Ohh Naruko! ahh! you feel so good baby! ah! ah! Naruko: ohh Naruto love feeling you inside me! ahh! ah! ah! ah! Naruto: Let's be together forever Naruko! Naruko: yes let's my love! they kiss each other...that was so wonderful baby...Naruto: Yes it was my darling...Naruko: You gonna join me in the shower? Naruto: Ohh yess I am! They take a shower together kissing each other touching each other all over as they wash their bodies...Naruko: ah! Naruto stay with me please...Naruto: I'll stay with you for the rest of our lives! Naruko with tears in her eyes: Ohh I love you so much Naruto! Naruto: i love you too baby! Kizaka: Hey Koya and daddy? Kiba and Koya: yes you guys? Mizuki: Can we live with you guys? Kiba: Ohh you guys we'd love that! Sakura: We miss you so much daddy! And we love Koya! Kiba: I see no problem with it at all sweetheart! Sakura,Mizuki and Kizaka: Yay! Naruto and Sasuke: We can live with you daddy and Koya?! Koya: Yes! Naruki and Hana: Yay! Kushina and Minato: Ohh you guys! we're gonna help you get a house okay? Kiba: You don't have to do that you guys! Kushina: We want to Kiba! Little Kushina: Am I coming too? Kiba and Koya: yes you are sweetheart! Kushina: yay! Kizaka: Kushina you're our sister! of course you're coming with us! Kiba and Koya: Yay! We're all gonna be together! Kids: Yay! Naruto and Sasuke: We want our own room and a little brother! Kiba: Oh boy! Koya: Well honey I can see why they would want another brother...Kiba: Well true honey but kids what about your mother?! Kizaka: Well we don't want to be there anymore daddy...Sakura and mizuki: It's true daddy...Kiba: naruto and Sasuke does that go for you guys to? Sasuke and Naruto: Yes it does dad we all want to be with you guys! We've been unhappy being with mom...Koya: Ohh sweethearts I'm sorry...Kizaka: Its okay Koya and can we call you mom? Koya: Of course you guys can! Then Naruto and Naruko walk into the house with their arms around each other. Kushina and Minato: Naruko! Naruto! what's going on? Naruto: We're back together mom and dad! Kushina with tears in her eyes thinking: Oh my gosh! after all this time! they still love each other...Minato thinking: wow! They're back together?! About time! Oh well Koya and Kiba are a perfect match anyways he he he. Naruto: Dad? What are you guys laughing about? Kushina: Oh nothing dear! Naruko: yea right you guys! Koya and Kiba: Hey you guys! naruko: hey Kiba! hey Koya! Kiba and Koya: hi Naruko! Naruko: You guys are a perfect match you know that? Kiba: thanks Naruko! naruko: You're welcome Kiba! Kizaka: Wait a minute?! mom! You and Naruto are back together?! Naruto: yes we are you guys! Kizaka,Mizuki and Sakura: Um is it okay if we can live with Dad and Koya? Naruko: yes you guys can! Teenagers: thanks mom! Naruko: I know you guys haven't seen him in many years so it's fine with me! Kiba: thank you Naruko! Naruko: you're welcome Kiba and Koya..Koya: Naruko? naruko: yes Koya? Koya: I'm happy for you both being back together..Naruto: thanks Koya for that..Koya: you're welcome! walks over to kiba and holds him in her arms. Naruki and hana come rolling into the living room and see their Uncle Naruto with Naruko..Naruki: Hi Unci Naruto! Naruto: Hi sweetie pie! Naruko: Hi there! Naruki: Hi! I'm Naruki and this is my sister hana..Naruko: Awe Nice to meet you both! Hana: Nice to meet you too! Naruko: My name's Naruko! Hana: Nice to meet you! Naruki: Nice to meet you naruk! naruko: ohh they're so cute you guys! Koya: thanks Naruko! Naruko: It's been a long day guys we're gonna go now..Kiba and koya: Don't be strangers! naruto: Oh we won't be! Kiba: Good! see you guys! Naruto: see you later...Minato and Kushina: See you guys! Little Kushina: See you later daddy! Naruto turns around sees Little Kushina then goes to pick her up...Naruto: This is our daughter little Kushina Naruko..Naruko turns around sees Little Kushina..Naruko: ohh my goodness you're adorable! Kushina: Thanks! I look like you! naruko: yes you do sweetheart! Kushina: Are you gonna be my mommy? naruko smiles with tears in her eyes: yes I'm gonna be your mommy Kushina! Kushina hugs naruko tight...but looks back at Kiba and Koya thinking: I love them and I love my cousins as tears fall from her little eyes. Koya: I'm gonna miss her honey..Kiba: I am too but at least they're near by..Koya: True! Kizaka,Sakura,Misuki, Naruto and Sasuke go to their mother's house to get their stuff so they can be with their dad and Koya. Naruko: Hey guys! Sasuke: Hey mom! hey Uncle Naruto! Naruto: hey there guys! Naruto: We came to get some of our stuff so we won't be here for very long..Naruto: That's fine buddy no worries...The girls walk upstairs to get some clothes and when they go back down stairs they see Kushina standing there looking sad..Sakura: We're still close by Kushina! Kushina: I know but still..Kizaka: Don't worry we'll babysit you when they go out how bout that! Kushina smiles: Okay! love you cousins! Kizaka and the others: Love you too Kushina! They arrive back at their grandparents house very happy to see their father and their new mother Koya. Minato: I am so happy you guys! Everyone else: We are too! Kushina: Kiba and Koya? You guys have some wonderful kids here! Kiba: yes we do! Sakura: So we are we moving to? Koya: Well we're still gonna be near by but we will be living close by the lake with the waterfalls. Kizaka: yay! cool! Sakura and Mizuki: yes we agree! Sasuke and Naruto: Alright! can't wait! Naruki: Daddy when do we get our casts off? Kiba: I believe tomorrow at your appointment! Hana: yay! it's driving me crazy! Naruki: Me too! Everyone has dinner then goes to bed after the long day they've had. Kiba: Ohh honey I love you so much! Koya: I love you too baby..ready for bed? Kiba: yes I am babe...Koya kisses him on the lips with her tongue in his mouth..ohh Koya I love you, you're so beautiful..Koya: So are you my love..takes off his shirt..and wow you're so damn sexy! Kiba: So are you baby gives her a kiss..Koya: love the way you kiss me baby makes my body shiver...Kiba: oh really! Koya: he he yes..and I love it! Kiba: Love you too baby! They go to sleep wrapped in each others arms. Little Kushina walks upstairs to her room to go to bed and hears her father and Naruko laughing...thinking: Yea I'm happy too! lays down in her bed and falls asleep. Naruto: What's the matter? Naruko: I'm happy! I'm happy to have you back and I'm happy to have little Kushina! Naruto: Awe how sweet! I love you so much! Naruko: I love you too baby! And Kushina's so adorable! Naruto: Yes she is love! Now let's go to bed honey! Naruko: Okay my love! They go to bed holding each other in each other's arms...as Naruto with his eyes open thinking: Ohh Koya I'll always love you..but now I'm finally back with the love of my life...Naruko..Meanwhile at their parents house..Everyone's getting ready to go to bed and the kids are making themselves at home along with helping their little sisters Naruki and Hana.

Chapter 21

Six months later, Naruto and Naruko are going strong and so are Koya and Kiba who are getting ready to be married in the next few weeks and everyone's been making preparations for their special day. Koya: Ohh I'm so excitied! that I can hardly stand it! Kizaka: We're happy too mom I mean Koya..Koya: Awe how sweet all of you are! Naruto: Is it ok to call you mom? Koya? Koya: of course it's okay you guys! Mizuki: Thanks Koya! Kiba: Okay what are you girls up to? Sakura: Ummm nothing dad why? Kiba: Because it got really quiet in here when I walked in...Mizuki: Well dad there's nothing to worry about. Kiba: Are you sure? Kizaka: Yes we are sure daddy love you! The girls run off laughing. Koya: Hey Hottie? Kiba: Hi Sexy...They kiss each other...Koya: Ohh baby I love you so much...Kiba: I love you too love..ohh I wish we were married already..Koya: Oh honey I believe according to heaven we already are...Kiba: Yes we are honey. Everyone goes to sleep for the night then Koya and Kiba go to their bedroom kissing each other along with making love before falling asleep in each others arms. The next day they wake up to several faces looking at them with smiles..Koya: Good morning sweethearts! Kiba: Good morning kids! Kids: Good Morning Mom and Dad! Koya: Aw you guys..Kiba: You guys are so sweet! Kizaka: Thanks Daddy! Sakura: Love you guys! Mizaka: Love you mom and dad! Naruto and Sasuke: Love you mom and dad! Naruki: Wuv you! hana: Love you! They all run off giggling...Kiba: We have some good kids honey! Koya: Yes we do! Kiba: Can we elope? Koya: Why dear? Kiba: Because I wanna be married to you already...Koya: Ohh baby what am I gonna do with you? Kiba: Spend the rest of your life with me...koya: ohh Kiba I love you so much! Kisses him on the lips as her tongue goes into his mouth then he kisses her the same way...Love that tongue of yours my love... Kiba: I wanna make love to you baby..Koya: Sounds good honey..as she goes down on him sucking on his rock hard cock..Kiba moans...you enjoying this love? Kiba: Ohhh yesss love the way you suck...ah! Ah! ohh Baby...ohh Koya..ah! Koya goes to kiss kiba on the lips..then Kiba kisses and licks Koya's neck as she moans.. Koya: Ah! Kiba! ohh baby! take me baby ohh baby! Kiba thrusts into her as they both moan kissing each other non stop as they both thrust..love feeling you inside me baby! ah! ah! ah! Kiba: ohh Shit I'm gonna cumm! koya: Me too! Ah cum baby! ah! Ah! Kiba: Ahhhhhhh! Koya: I love you so much Kiba! Kiba: I love you too you're my world koya and so are our kids. Koya: I love them too! I mean I am so happy that they all call me mom! It touches my heart so much! I love it! I wouldn't trade any of it or change it! Kiba: I wouldn't either Koya! Because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me! and I truly love you Koya! I always have ever since the first time we met I was in love with you and that hasn't changed at all because my love for you has grown stronger over the years.. Koya: Ohh Kiba I was in love with you too when I first met you! I know you may not believe it but it's true! I know I was with naruto for a short time but you're the one I've always have loved Kiba..You're the one who stole my heart the first time we met each other! My love for you grew stronger over the years too! In other words I truly love you Kiba! I always have...as tears fall from her eyes..Kiba: Oh honey who are we kidding! We belong together! Koya: wanna join me in the shower? Kiba: Hell yea! After taking a shower they put some dry clothes on and walk downstairs arm and arm. Three weeks later Kiba & Koya got married and all the kids were part of wedding as planned. Sakura: Kashi? Kakashi: Yes my love? Sakura: I'm so happy I'm your wife..Kakashi: We're soulmates honey..Sakura: I know we are. Naruto and Naruko: The kids were adorable honey! Naruto: Yes they were even for being teenagers! Naruko: Naruto! Naruto: what they are! Naruko: Our children are all growing up dear..Naruto: I know...and Kiba's a good father to them! Sakura: Love's in the air guys! Kakashi: Sure is! Naruto: And we're all happy together! All: Yep!

The End

Summary:

Six months later Naruto and Naruko took the big step of finally getting married..and no one cared if they were brother and sister..The kids told them: About time! Mizaka went to study at the university in Konoha and majored in being a Sensei and Medic for the hospital. Sakura also became a medic and worked in the hospital along with her sister Mizaka. They both got hired to work for Tsunade and everyone was so proud of them! Kizaka became a nurse and currently works in the Trauma Unit at Konoha Hospital and loves it! Little Naruto and Sasuke became instructors at the Academy in the Sun Village but still do their training in Konoha in their free time and if you're wondering what became of Naruki and Hana well guess what they both became Sensei's and studied medicine and since they're not blood related naruki married Sasuke and Hana married little naruto. Little Sakura got married to major asshole named Saki and over time he became the wonderful husband she had hoped for. Kizaka got married to a guy named Namaru and they loved each other with all their hearts. Mizaka married the hospital lab tech Kokoi and are happier than ever.


End file.
